


you did what?

by totallynotkc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, let's pretend they're not ooc, tbh this isn't how i wanted it to turn out but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotkc/pseuds/totallynotkc
Summary: “Shit, Steve, you weren't assigned to rescue us?” Bucky said. “You just went off on your own into an enemy base? Don't you understand how incredibly stupid that is?”or, steve is dumb and bucky is mad/still loves him (like literally all of their interactions).during The First Avenger bc i needed something between these scenes.





	you did what?

“There's gotta be a rope or something!”

“Just go, get outta here!”

“No! Not without you!”

Steve knew he wasn't going to talk Bucky out of this. He knew Bucky would gladly die in this burning building if it meant dying with him. 

So Steve backed up, bending the broken railing in order to clear his path. He saw the cloud of flames coming up from the warehouse floor beneath him. And he did arguably the stupidest thing he had done in his life: He jumped. 

The explosion roared below Steve. Heat shot up like nothing he had ever felt. He hadn't been completely confident he could make the leap, but the distance between Steve and Bucky seemed to be closing much more slowly than he had expected. Just as he started to panic, Steve felt a strong hand grip his own.

“I got you,” Bucky said, leaning over the railing. “I got you.”

He hoisted Steve up. For a moment they stood there in shock, before they remembered where they were.

“We should probably--”

“Get to the door. Yeah.”

Hurrying over the flames, they ran towards their exit.

-

There had still been fighting going on when they got out of the building, but most of the enemy soldiers had been taken down by the time Steve and Bucky got there. With their help, what was left of the 107th secured their escape.

Although many of the men had been injured, they decided the unit couldn't afford to stop so close to enemy territory. Now, they were marching back to base through the unfamiliar forest.

Steve thought there might've been a bigger reaction to a super-soldier barging into a HYDRA compound and single-handedly rescuing almost 200 soldiers, but he was let down. Most of the men were exhausted and just focused on the long trek ahead of them.

Bucky, however, seemed to have an interest in his rescuer. Steve noticed him staring at him more than a few times. 

“So, super-soldier,” Bucky said as they were walking. “You finally joined the army.”

“Oh, I hadn't noticed,” Steve replied. “I was too busy saving your ass from certain death.”

“Yeah, not bad. And how many practice missions did you fail before this? A dozen?”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. He didn't quite know how to respond, so he just laughed. 

Bucky knew him too well, though. “Jesus, Steve, don't tell me you haven't done this before.”

“Well,” Steve said, “I have punched Hitler over 200 times.”

Bucky just glared at him.

“But…I suppose this would count as my first…real mission.”

“And who assigned this? Phillips?”

There was a pause. 

“Shit, Steve, you weren't assigned to rescue us?” Bucky said. “You just went off on your own into an enemy base? Don't you understand how incredibly _stupid_ that is?”

“To be fair, Howard Stark dropped me off in his plane.”

“Oh that's real comforting. The guy with the malfunctioning flying car dropped you off with his plane.” Bucky paused. “But…I guess I am glad to be outta that place.”

At that, Steve smiled. He was always rushing into danger, and he should've known Bucky would reprimand him when they got out, as always.

Except it wasn't Steve getting beat up in an alley anymore, and it wasn't Bucky who was the one to pull him out.

“How'd you do that, anyway?” Bucky asked. “Get…big?”

Steve tried his best to explain. The super-soldier project, Erskine picking him, the serum. He told him about Erskine dying, the HYDRA agent on the docks, becoming a circus monkey. 

“So I had to come, Bucky, you were in danger and Phillips didn't even want to try to find you. You could’ve been dead and he didn't even care. I had to save you.”

Bucky paused. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I get it. I guess I’d do the same for a punk like you.”

They both laughed, and continued walking.

“It's a nice outfit, you know,” Bucky remarked. “You should keep it. _Commander America_ suits you.”

“It's _Captain America_ ,” Steve told him. 

“Yeah, whatever.”

They grinned at each other, and they walked back to the base in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes ik it's kinda lame but this is literally the first fic i've ever done and i wrote it at like 5 am with no sleep. anyways thanks for putting up with me bye


End file.
